Violet & Fluttershy's Visit from Vinyl
by ShyVioletNote
Summary: This be a longer series hopefully, I'm trying my best to write my OC and Fluttershy's love and this time Vinyl will be with us.
1. Chapter 1

Violet Note & Fluttershy

Continuing the Love Story

Violet woke hearing knocking on the door. He kissed Fluttershy's cheek and slowly got out of her arms and the bed. Rubbing his eyes he went to answer the door. "Hello…? Do you know what ti-…" Violet was cut off by a hug. "Hey lil bro, how are ya?" Violet was surprised to see his sister Vinyl. "Sis it's 4:38 in the morning, why are you here so early?" Vinyl smiled as she came inside. "Well I thought it'd be a nice time for another visit. Would you mind if I stayed and hung out for a week or so?" Violet nodded. "I'll talk to Shy but I'm sure it would be ok." Vinyl hopped onto the couch and relaxed. "Mind if I sleep on here?" Violet nodded again. "I'm going back to sleep…" Vinyl laughed. "Yeah go back to cuddling with your marefriend." Violet smirked as he got back in bed and held Fluttershy close to him. It wasn't going to be a normal week.

Once the sun had rose, Violet woke feeling Fluttershy rub his chest. She was sitting up next to him, smiling at him. "Morning Violet." She kissed his cheek. "Morning Shy, oh uh my sis Vinyl came over at 4. She's staying for a little if that's ok with you." Fluttershy nodded. "It'll be nice to talk to your sister." He sat up and kissed her. He loved the way her lips felt. The sat there in each other's arms until they decided to get up finally. "She's sleeping on the couch, should we wake her?" Fluttershy shrugged. "It's up to you Violet." Violet trotted to the kitchen. "I'll start breakfast, you can wake her up and chat if you want."

Fluttershy made her way over to the couch where Vinyl laid. She shook her lightly. "Um, Vinyl, can you wake up please…?" Vinyl stirred for a second before stretching out and yawning. "Oh hi Fluttershy, how have you been…?" Fluttershy sat next to her. "I've been well… your brother is just wonderful, I'm lucky to have him." Vinyl chuckled. "Well you know he used to be quite a heart melter." Fluttershy stared curiously. "How so?" "Well he was the nicest stallion around, everypony wanted him but he was too shy to be in such relationships." Fluttershy smiled knowing she was lucky to have him.

"Hey breakfast is ready!" The two mares trotted in and sat down. After laying out the food Violet took his usual spot next to Fluttershy. "I remember when we moved out of our parents and you cooked for me all the time bro." Vinyl said as she dug in. "Yeah, well, you weren't going to cook seeing as how you can't." Violet laughed. "Hey I could know by now." Violet looked at her knowing her lie. "Last time I visited Octavia was doing all the cooking." Vinyl shrugged. "She's amazing though." Finishing their food Violet decided to do the dishes so Vinyl and Fluttershy had time to talk more.

"You two are just the cutest couple, you know that?" Fluttershy blushed. "Thank you Vinyl, so… where did you and Violet live after you moved out of your parents?" Vinyl shrugged. "Well we got ourselves an apartment in Canterlot, mostly made money off of our gigs and whenever somepony needed Violet's help. It was pretty cool." Fluttershy was interested. "What happened after that?" Vinyl thought for a second. "IT was like that for a while until I met Tavi. We went out for a while and Violet decided he wanted a change of scenery so he moved here. Then he met you." Vinyl winked. "Well he has been a lot of help since he came here…"

Finishing the dishes Violet came in and sat with them. "Ok so… What are we doing today?" Vinyl chimed in first. "Why don't we get a treat down at Sugar Cube Corner?" Fluttershy and Violet nodded. They went out the door and headed there straight away. "Doesn't one of your friends work there?" Violet nodded. "Pinkie Pie does, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." They walked in and sat down at a table. It didn't take long for Pinkie to spot them and hop over to them.

"Hey Fluttershy! Hi Violet! Hello Vinyl! How are all of you today? I haven't seen you in a while Vinyl. Would you guys like something to eat? We have a new cupcake you should try!" Violet spoke first. "We've been great Pinkie and we'd love to try those new cupcakes." Pinkie didn't take long to answer. "Great! I'll get them as fast as I can!" She hopped off and they had a second to talk. "Well she's still full of that enthusiasm huh?" Vinyl said as Pinkie was already back and giving everyone a cupcake. "Here you go! I hope you like them. They've sold really well today!"

As they ate everyone had time to catch up with each other. Pinkie went back to work as they finished and were ready to head out once more. As they left they planned there next stop. Fluttershy kissed Violet and told them, "I forgot I have some animals to tend to, you two have fun, we can talk more later." Violet kissed her back and waved her off. "Looks like it'll be just us." They trotted to the park and sat at a bench. "So how long have you two been together?" Violet happily replied. "Almost a month now, and loving every day of it!" Vinyl playfully laughed slightly. "You two traded your virginities yet?" Violet's face flushed red. "N-no… we're not ready… for that…" Vinyl ruffled his mane. "You will be lil bro."

Violet loved how much of a free spirit Vinyl was, even when it embarrassed him. Vinyl put her usual purple shades on. "You know Pinkie is throwing a party while I'm here and guess who's DJing?" Violet stated the obvious. "You?" Vinyl nodded adding. "And guess who's the little brother is also DJing with her?" Violet laughed. "I guess I'm that lil brother." Vinyl nodded once more. "Maybe after some good partying you could play a song to slow dance with Shy." Nudging his arm Violet thought it was a good idea. "Guess we have a plan then." Violet and Vinyl sat up. "Let's go talk to Shy about it." Then they were off to home.


	2. Chapter 2 The Party

Chapter 2: The Party

Violet and Vinyl entered the door and found Fluttershy sipping tea on the couch. "Hey Shy, Pinkie is having a party and we're going to DJ, want to come?" Fluttershy didn't like crowds, but she wanted to be with her friends and especially Violet. "O-ok… I'll go with you." Violet hugged her. "I hope you don't mind a slow dance…" Fluttershy blushed. "I won't as long as it's with you…" They kissed. "Well Vinyl and I will be setting up if you need us. It's going to be in the park." Fluttershy nodded and the two were off once more.

"You have one great marefriend, you know that Violet?" Violet nodded. "She's all I could ask for really…" Vinyl laughed. "You're so sappy." Once in the park they quickly began setting up the DJ station. The playlists were set and they were ready. "What will we do 'till it starts?" Vinyl shrugged. "It'll be an hour or two before it does so hang in there. Oh and here…" Vinyl gave Violet neon green shades that he'd normally wear doing a public show. Putting them on the world looked like a party. They levitated to rest above his horn when he noticed Fluttershy coming. "You're here early. Hope you're ready." Fluttershy nodded. She had a basket with her. "What's that?" Fluttershy laid out a picnic blanket and set the basket down. "I thought we could have a meal before the party, if that's ok." Violet put his hoof around her. "Of course it is Shy, let's eat then."

While eating they were able to talk more. Vinyl told them of everything going on with her and Octavia. "She should visit with you sometime sis." Vinyl nodded. "Yeah she's just been busy." Pinkie hopped in before anyone noticed her coming. "Hey guys! I hope you're ready for the party! It's going to be fun, fun, fun! Everyone will dance and have fun!" Violet offered Pinkie a seat and food. "Calm down Pinkie, have some food." It didn't take long for their other friends to join. They all chatted and getting ready for the party. "Looks like the sun's setting, ready Violet?" He nodded, putting his shades back on. They were special in the sense that even in the night he could see with them.

Everyone got to their places as more ponies arrived. Fluttershy stood next to Violet leaning on him while he got his keyboard ready. He nuzzled her and the colorful lights were flipped on. "Get ready to drop something." Violet looked at Vinyl. "Drop what…?" Vinyl gave him a mischievous smirk. "The bass!" And with that the loud boom of her music played. Violet began his portion of the music as well. He stretched out his special headphones so that they were over both Fluttershy's and his head as they stood. They music filled the area and everyone was dancing. Pinkie pie hopped all over the area in excitement.

The party raged on quite a while. By 12:30 a.m. some ponies left but the party continued. Vinyl gave a nod and the music was turned down to the soft melody of Violet's music. In his part of the station he took off the headphones and stared at his love. They started slow dancing. Fluttershy had him in a tight embrace. The music drifted through the air and filled it with love. This kept up for the next half hour. Finally most ponies went home and Violet decided to as well. Holding Fluttershy with Vinyl behind them, they trotted home.

Upon entering the house Vinyl pounced onto the couch and relaxed. "Don't keep me up with noises…" Violet and Fluttershy were embarrassed as they walked up the stairs to their room. Fluttershy got into the bed first and Violet next. They cuddled up to each other. Violet used his magic to tuck them in tightly. "I love you Violet…" Violet kissed Fluttershy. "I love you too, sorry if my sis embarrassed you." Fluttershy nuzzled into his neck. "Oh its fine, I don't mind it…" They fell asleep softly and dreamt of each other. Violet even dreamt of them getting married.


	3. Chapter 3 Octavia Visits

Chapter 3: Octavia's Visit

Fluttershy and Violet were sleeping silently in their bed. Cuddling each other tightly as usual. It was around seven in the morning when, surprisingly, Vinyl woke up first. She sat up and stretched out, then wondered into the kitchen to see if Violet was there. He wasn't. So she went upstairs and, quietly as possible, opened the door. She looked at the two on the bed. "Love birds…" Vinyl giggled as she closed the door and went back to the couch.

She pondered what to do before they woke up. She used her magic to get her phone out. Flipping through her contacts she saw Octavia's name and decided to call her. "Hello? Vinyl?" Vinyl was overjoyed to hear her marefriend on the phone. "Hey Octavia, I'm just at my brother Violet's, you have a break from your concerts or…" To Vinyl's surprise she was actually done with her concerts and was relaxing at their home. "Well do you want to come over for the while I'm here…? Violet wouldn't mind I'm sure!" Octavia wasn't so sure about it though. "I wouldn't want to bother them, promise to keep your hoofs out of certain 'areas' Vinyl?" Vinyl sighed. "Yes, fine just come over." They hung up and Vinyl waited.

Once it was past eight, Fluttershy woke up. Tightly embraced by her love she nuzzled into him more. Feeling the warmth of his body against hers. She was happy. Happier then when she was with her animals. He completed her. Even if she was too shy to admit it. Her heart fluttered when around him. It was moments like this she loved. Laying in his hooves warm embrace. Putting her head to his chest and hearing his heart beat fast for her. She loved everything about it. She brushed her head against his soft fur.

"Violet…?" She merely whispered then actually speaking. None the less, he responded to his love. Slowly opening his eyes and yawning. "Yes Shy…?" Fluttershy blushed. "Do you think we could stay like this, just a little while longer…?" Violet kissed her head. "As long as you want Shy…" They both wanted to stay like that. Around 20 minutes later Vinyl peeked in. "Hey you two up yet…?" They nodded. "Tavi's coming over if that's ok." They nodded again as they got up.

Though they were disappointed to not be able to cuddle anymore they had things to do today. Fluttershy went out to her garden while Violet cooked breakfast and Vinyl sat at the table. "So when will Octavia be here?" Vinyl sat for a second thinking. "Well it will take her a bit to get from Canterlot to here so… Maybe she'll be here around lunch time?" Violet nodded and kept cooking. Vinyl sat waiting for the food to be done. Once Violet finished cooking he laid the food out on the table. Calling in Fluttershy they all sat down and ate.

Violet looked at Fluttershy. "Did you like the party last night? You didn't feel uncomfortable did you?" Fluttershy shook her head. "No it was fine, you did a great job… and… thanks for the… slow dance…" Fluttershy blushed and kissed Violet's cheek. Vinyl giggled and finished her food first. As the rest finished they heard a knock on the door. Violet and Fluttershy went to put the dishes in the sink and clean some while Vinyl got the door. "Tavi!" Vinyl nearly tackled Octavia hugging her. "Alright Vinyl calm down…" Octavia giggled. They kissed and Vinyl showed her inside to meet up with Violet and Fluttershy in the kitchen. "She's here everypony!"

Violet and Fluttershy greeted Octavia. "How have you been Octavia?" Violet asked. "I've been well and what about you two?" Fluttershy spoke first. "Oh we've been great! I'm just glad to be with Violet…" Violet hugged her tight. Putting the dishes away to dry, they all sat down in the living room. "How have your concerts been Octavia?" Violet asked. "They've been doing quite well; I'd like to say we've become well known to all classical musicians." Violet nodded. "I haven't done many myself since I moved in with Fluttershy… I prefer being with her anyway." Vinyl chimed in. "Well I heard there's a private party coming up that you could DJ at. Should be a great chance to earn some Bits." Violet nodded. "When is it?" Vinyl handed him the document on the information he needed. "It'll be at 6 p.m. so I guess it'll just be us until you get back." Violet thanked his sister and set the document down.

Later that evening, Violet got his gear together and went to the job. They wished him luck and sat outside. "So Fluttershy, your relationship has been going well. How did you two start seeing each other?" Fluttershy was coy. "Oh… it's quite nice actually, would you like me to tell the whole story?" Octavia and Vinyl nodded. Fluttershy began the story.


	4. Chapter 4 H & H Day (Re-done)

Chapter 4: Heart & Hooves Day

(I know that I already have this story up but upon a message from a nice reader, I am remaking it in this chapter being that this one will be more stretched out and not so short. Enjoy.)

Violet walked into town looking for the ingredients Fluttershy needed to make lunch for herself and Angel. Picking them up, he had thoughts running through his mind. I love her… how can I tell her? Will she love me back? I don't even know if I should tell her… will it ruin our friendship? Violet waved these notions out of his head. Once he found all the ingredients he trotted to Fluttershy's cottage with these thoughts in his head. He became slightly shyer as he came up to her home.

"I'm back Shy; I have everything you wanted me to get." Violet said trotting up to her. "Oh thank you Violet, I know it might have been a burden but I had to tend to my animals…" Violet shook his head. "No it's fine Shy, I'm glad I was able to help." Fluttershy nodded. "Oh, would you like to stay for lunch? It's the least I can do to repay you…" Violet was overjoyed to be there longer. "I would love to Shy, thanks."

Fluttershy went inside and began cooking. Violet sat at the outside table waiting. As he did he remembered the next day would be heart and hooves day. He thought he would reveal his love then. In the middle of his thoughts Fluttershy came out, giving Angel his food and serving theirs. "Thank you Shy." Fluttershy sat down and nodded. "It's no trouble Violet." As they ate Violet finally brought it up. "You know tomorrow is heart and hooves day, are you doing anything for it…?" Fluttershy shook her head. "I'll be here tending my animals, other than that I shouldn't be doing anything other than relaxing." Violet was happy to hear this. When they finished, Violet said his goodbyes and wandered back toward town.

"What could I do for her to show my love…?" Violet sorted through ideas on what to do. He froze with an idea. "I could get her flowers! I'm sure she'd love that!" He rushed through town knowing that Rarity would be the most help with this. Once at Rarity's boutique he knocked on the door excited. "Hello? Oh Violet! Wonderful to see you, is there something you need?" Violet nodded. "I want to make a bouquet for… somepony…" Rarity nodded. "I'll make you the best anypony could want." Violet perked his head up. "Really? Thanks!" Rarity happily went to work and said goodbye to Violet. "I'll have it done by tomorrow, don't worry!"

After leaving, Violet began his trot home. Once in his small home he laid down in his bed. Thoughts were still rushing through his head on what he would do. He was anxious to give Fluttershy the flowers. He couldn't wait for the next day. He almost couldn't get to sleep. When he finally did, his dreams were filled with thoughts of the next day. He was happy knowing he would reveal himself to his love.

Violet awoke the next day, still slightly sleepy as he got up. He went into the kitchen and rushed his breakfast remembering what the day was. As he ate he couldn't help but doubt things would go the way he wanted. He couldn't think this way, he had to be confident. After he finished his food he began the trot to Rarity's. He looked at all the décor and the loving ponies on his way. This helped his confidence. He finally made it to Rarity's happily knocking. Rarity answered in no time.

"Oh hello dearie! I have your bouquet right here, good luck!" Violet nodded. "Thanks Rare!" Violet rushed off happy to get to Fluttershy's. Trotting through town he ran into Twilight. "Oh hey Violet, how are you?" Violet caught his breath a second. "I'm just… trying to give this to my special somepony…" Twilight nodded. "Oh well, good luck with that. Good luck!" Violet thanked her and was off once more. On the way his shyness kicked in. He did his best putting the doubts aside.

As he came up to Fluttershy's he knocked on the door. Fluttershy answered after a few seconds. "Yes Violet? Do you need something?" Violet started blushing heavily. "U-um… Well I got… I got these flowers and… I thought that…" Violet started trailing off his words. "Um, Violet, could you speak up? If that's alright with you?" Violet nodded. "I g-got these for you…" Fluttershy was astounded. She shyly took them and invited him inside. "I'll… put these in some water…" Violet shyly sat down and she went to put them in a vase. After putting them in one she came back in and placed it on the table. She sat down on her couch next to him.

Violet was still blushing. "So what… what are these for…?" Violet sat there trying to gather his bravery to tell her. "They… well you see… I wanted… and I…" Violet finally found his bravery and raised his head shyly. "They're for you… since its heart and hooves day… and I wanted to tell you… that… that I love you Fluttershy…" Fluttershy blushed deeply. "O-oh…" They sat in an awkward silence. Violet broke that silence after a minute. "So… w-will you be my special somepony…?" Fluttershy hid behind her mane shyly. "I… I do… like… you…" Violet moved closer to her, his heart filling with hope. "So… y… yes… I will…" Violet almost tackled her in a hug. "I… I love you Violet…" Violet got off of her and nodded. "I love you to-…" Before he could finish his sentence Fluttershy kissed him. Their hearts fluttered and they blushed.

They sat there for a minute and then hugged again. "Could… could you play me some of your music…? I do so love it…" Violet nodded and immediately teleported his electric piano to him. He gladly played her his soft music. It filled the air. They cuddled on the couch listening. The music really set the mood. Angel peeped in to see what was going on. He laughed slightly noticing what was going on and decided to leave them alone.

The rest of the day was filled with their love. They kissed, had dinner, and kept listening to the music. They felt amazing. They never knew how great it felt to have someone they loved with them. The day came to a close but before it did Fluttershy asked Violet something surprisingly big. "Would… you like to stay the night…?" Violet nodded blushing. "O-of course!" Then Fluttershy asked the bigger part. "I… want you to… to stay with me… live with me… if that's ok…" They both blushed more than before and Violet nodded again. "I'll… pack up tomorrow… I can't wait Shy…" They went to her bedroom and she invited him to sleep with her. In her bed they cuddled up to each other. Feeling each other's warmth.

The kissed each other again. They knew this was special. What they had was almost magical. They held onto each other and fell asleep. They dreamt of the days to come and the love they would bring. No matter what.


End file.
